Don't Ever Stop
by reauvafs
Summary: Dia bukan cuma kalah sekali, tapi tiga kali. Dominance Pair. [Happy AtoHiyo Day 14/10/2016!]


**Don't Ever Stop**

By: Reauvafs

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Character(s): Atobe K, Hiyoshi W

Disclaimer: Belong to the original author, Takekon.

Summary: Dia bukan hanya kalah sekali, tapi tiga kali. Dominance Pair. [Happy AtoHiyo day 14/10/2016!]

Author's Note: HAPPY ATOHIYO DAY 2016! Akhirnya bisa bikin fic AtoHiyo setelah sekian lama menyukai rare pair hell ini. Udah gak inget juga berapa kali janji mau share fic AtoHi tiap AtoHiyo day dateng di sini tapi ujung-ujungnya discontinued dan berakhir di laptop doang.

Ah… Semoga gak hancur ya. _It's special day after all._

* * *

Hiyoshi Wakashi.

Saat pertama kali melihatnya, Atobe berpikir bahwa ia hanya anak biasa dengan keinginan sederhana; sekedar ingin menjadi anggota regular. Banyak yang seperti itu, Atobe sudah bosan melihat raut wajah lugu—terlalu polos malah, yang berharap bisa menginjakkan kakinya di posisi regular.

Tapi ada yang aneh pada anak itu.

Matanya. Pandangannya begitu lurus ke depan; begitu serius. Padahal seingat Atobe hari itu hanyalah hari perkenalan diri murid tahun pertama di klub tenis. Tapi anak itu menatap tajam buchounya itu dengan sengit seakan Atobe adalah mangsanya yang ia siap terjang kapan saja. _Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?_

Merasa ditantang oleh juniornya sendiri, Atobe membalas tatapan anak itu dengan intensitas yang sama. Anak itu—Hiyoshi Wakashi—tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia tidak ketakutan, bahkan ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Begitu aneh, namun begitu memikat.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, ahn?" Atobe menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Wajahnya sedikit mendongak ke atas, menunjukkan ke-aroganannya pada anak berambut coklat muda itu dengan cara memandangnya dari atas.

Umumnya orang akan merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan seperti itu, namun sepertinya Hiyoshi bukan termasuk yang demikian. Anak tahun kedua itu masih memandang serius Atobe tapi lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Mungkin ia merasa lebih rileks?

"….Ge"

Suara Hiyoshi begitu kecil sehingga susah terdengar oleh Atobe. Padahal ia bisa bersikap begitu menantang, tapi ternyata suaranya tidak sebesar nyalinya.

"Ge?" Atobe mencoba memperjelas apa yang diucapkan anak itu, ia belum mengerti maksud dari ucapannya.

Atobe yang tadinya memfokuskan matanya ke mata anak itu kini beralih ke kedua tangan anak itu yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kepalan.

"Gekokujyou. Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu."

Untuk sesaat Atobe bisa melihat raut wajah serius itu berubah menjadi senyuman penuh keyakinan.

Begitu menarik.

* * *

Orang bilang tatapan bisa menjadi kekuatan, tapi kebanyakan itu hanyalah omongan belaka. Ambil contohnya anak baru yang arogan itu, meskipun Atobe sedikit menaruh harapan padanya, nyatanya kekuatannya tidak sama dengan keyakinannya untuk mengalahkan Atobe.

"Game and Set, won by Atobe 6-0."

Seluruh tubuh Hiyoshi sudah dipenuhi dengan keringat, napasnya tidak beraturan, bahkan untuk berdiri saja ia sudah kesusahan. Jika kita melihat Atobe maka keadaannya begitu kontras dengannya. Ia berdiri tegak, napasnya begitu teratur, dan ia hanya sedikit berkeringat.

Seharusnya ia meninggalkan anak baru yang tidak meyakinkan itu sekarang juga, lagipula dari sisi stamina dan kekuatan ia masih sangat jauh dari standar regular Hyotei. Tapi lagi-lagi ada yang aneh pada anak itu.

Tatapan matanya masih sama dengan yang dulu. Begitu lurus; begitu serius ke arah lawannya. Sejak kapan sepasang mata bisa memberikan tekanan pada Atobe?

"Kau masih harus latihan lagi," Atobe berjalan menuju net. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke depan. "Masih jauh sekali jika kau ingin mengalahkan Ore-sama."

Hiyoshi maju beberapa langkah ke net dan menyambut tangannya. Setelahnya lagi-lagi ia menatap Atobe dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, buchou."

* * *

Hiyoshi bukan anak yang istimewa bagi Atobe, ia hanya seorang anak yang memiliki potensi yang belum digali sepenuhnya. Sejak awal sang diva sudah berencana untuk memilah mana yang bisa menjadi asset nantinya. Dan kebetulan anak itu adalah salah satunya.

Jika sudah dinyatakan demikian maka sudah jelas Atobe tidak memberikannya perlakuan spesial. Ia harus memusatkan perhatian pada 200 anggota yang dibawahinya. Nama, wajah, kemampuan, bahkan teknik yang digunakan pun dapat ia hafal semuanya.

Dan di sinilah bagian menariknya.

Hiyoshi selalu melakukan serve atau mengembalikan bola dengan teknik biasa. Tapi Atobe bisa merasakan ada yang ganjil padanya. Tangan anak itu tidak begitu leluasa dengan gaya yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Pernah suatu hari ia tiba-tiba memasang pose yang aneh; tangan kanannya yang memegang raket membengkok ke belakang dan tangan kirinya menjulur lurus ke depan. Dengan postur yang tidak biasa begitu ia bisa mengembalikan bola dengan kekuatan penuh.

Mungkin ia sendiri juga tidak sadar bahwa ia telah memasang pose yang aneh, jadilah ia menyerang dan bertahan dengan gaya seperti itu hingga pertandingan selesai. Yang dapat dicatat oleh Atobe saat itu adalah raut wajah anak itu begitu percaya diri; berbeda sekali dengan saat pertarungannya dulu dengannya.

Setelah memerhatikannya, Atobe beranggapan bahwa ia lebih leluasa dengan gaya seperti itu. Buktinya ia bisa menang telak melawan sesama anggota non-regular tak lama setelah ia membiasakan dirinya dengan gaya itu.

Tapi kalo boleh jujur sebenarnya gerakan itu begitu lucu. Kalo diibaratkan itu seperti…. Gerakan tarian? Entahlah. Tapi itu cukup menarik.

Siapa sangka Atobe bisa begitu tertarik?

Dari kejauhan Atobe bisa mendengar beberapa orang tertawa dari pinggir lapangan. Tawa mereka terdengar seperti ejekan—yang entah ditunjukkan pada siapa.

"Posenya aneh banget." Ujar salah satu anak tahun pertama pada temannya, ini mendapat balasan anggukan dari temannya itu. Kemudian mereka berlanjut menertawakan—yang kini Atobe yakin siapa—Hiyoshi.

Seharusnya ia tidak peduli dengan hal itu, toh yang dibicarakan bukanlah dirinya. Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak senang yang terakumulasi di dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba kakinya melangkah ringan ke tengah court. Penonton yang awalnya bisa dihitung oleh jari pun kini menjadi penuh sesak hanya karena kedatangannya.

"Jadi lawanku, Hiyoshi." Perintahnya serius, raket sudah tergenggam erat di tangan buchou Hyotei itu. Anak yang dipanggil itupun menatapnya perlahan dan kemudian mengiyakannya dengan antusias meskipun beberapa saat yang tadi ia seperti kelelahan, tapi semua itu seperti lenyap saat Atobe mengajaknya bertanding.

Begitu menyenangkan.

* * *

Sebelum pertandingan kantou, Atobe semakin memperkuat timnya ini. Meskipun lawannya hanya Seigaku, tapi mereka memiliki Tezuka. Tentu saja yang menempati singles 1 adalah dirinya, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tezuka pun pasti juga menempati singles 1 untuk bertanding melawannya.

Karena yang mengatur penempatan singles dan doubles adalah pelatih Sakaki, Atobe tidak bisa berbuat banyak dalam pemilihan ini. Paling hanya sekedar menyarankan sebaiknya yang lain ditempatkan di mana, tapi pada akhirnya yang memilihkan adalah Sakaki sendiri.

Dan entah bagaimana jadinya Hiyoshi tidak mendapat jatah melawan Seigaku. Sakaki menjadikannya pemain cadangan di belakang. Hiyoshi tidak menolak, tapi Atobe tahu ada sedikit perasaan kcewa bercampur dengan kesal di dalam diri anak itu.

Karena tidak ada waktu memikirkan hal atau bahkan orang lain, Atobe membalikkan badannya seakan tidak peduli.

Hari di mana Hyotei mendapatkan kemenangan mudah pun akhirnya datang. Seharusnya sesuai dengan rencana awal; Hyotei akan menang telak melawan mereka, namun pasangan Oshitari-Mukahi dan Akutagawa kalah dengan telah mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Karena di luar dugaan Seigaku menjadi cukup kuat, Atobe tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka.

Tibalah saat Atobe melawan Tezuka, dan Atobe menang dengan terhormat sambil memberikan rivalnya itu penghormatan yang setara dengannya.

Ternyata kedua sekolah itu mendapat skor yang sama, jadilah diadakan babak tambahan. Seigaku menunjuk anak tahun pertama bertubuh mungil, sedangkan Hyotei menunjuk Hiyoshi. Awalnya Hiyoshi tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mendapat giliran bermain hari ini; ia sudah pasrah sepertinya.

Tatapan mata bosannya kini tergantikan oleh semangat yang berangsur-angsur kembali menyinari matanya.

"Jangan kalah, Hiyoshi." Atobe menghampiri anak itu yang sedang membetulkan tali sepatunya. Hiyoshi tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat, terlalu sibuk untuk membalasnya. Tapi dalam sekejap ia tersenyum dengan lagak arogan—yang hampir sama dengan Atobe.

"Aku tidak berminat kalah dari orang lain kecuali kau."

Ada perasaan tenang di hatinya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata yang diikuti oleh figur Hiyoshi yang berlalu meninggalkannya.

* * *

"Game and Set Match, Won by Echizen!"

Semua yang mendukung Hyotei tidak ada yang bersorak; terlalu kaget dengan hasil pertandingan yang menegangkan itu. Di lain pihak Seigaku berteriak senang akan hasilnya; bahkan reguler dari sekolah mereka mengerubungi anak tahun pertama itu dengan senyum menghiasi wajah mereka semua.

Hiyoshi masih berdiri di tengah lapangan, membelakangi mereka—para reguler Hyotei—yang menunggu hasil akhir yang membanggakan darinya. Tidak ada suara yang keluar darinya maupun gerakan. Ia hanya berdiri diam memandang ke bawah sembari memegang raketnya erat-erat.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ia seperti ingin terjatuh. Shishido dan Ootori langsung menghampirinya diikuti oleh yang lain. Shisido merangkul anak tahun kedua itu yang wajahnya ia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya; tapi semua menyadarinya bahwa ia menangis.

Tangis yang sepi; tidak bersuara namun begitu sedih.

Atobe hanya berdiri di sampingnya, tidak ada kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia sudah melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai buchou dan memenangkan pertandingannya sendiri. Apa boleh buat kalo mereka kalah. Mereka kalah, wajar jika ia kecewa. Tapi Atobe tidak sedih karena itu, yang ia sedihkan justru…

Melihatnya begitu.

Ia kembali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia buchou Hyotei yang berkharisma. Tidak boleh menampakan wajah memalukan seperti menangis di tempat umum begini.

Ia mengambil langkah mundur, menampik perasaan yang berkecamuk di dirinya.

* * *

Atobe mengernyitkan dahinya. Semenjak pertandingan menyedihkan melawan Seigaku, Hiyoshi kerap menjadi _over temperamental_. Cara bermainnya semakin agresif, raut wajahnya selalu tegang, gaya bicaranya semakin kasar.

Ia paham kekalahan itu meninggalkan luka bagi anak itu, tapi ayolah, itu sudah lama berlalu. Tapi ada hal yang masih tidak berubah dari Hiyoshi; ia masih tidak menyerah untuk mengalahkan Atobe.

Dan Atobe membiarkannya begitu saja.

 _Selama ia masih mengejarku, tidak apa-apa._

Sedikit yang Atobe tidak sadar adalah tatapan mata anak itu sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi.

* * *

Siapa yang sangka Hyotei mendapat keberuntungan seperti bisa berpartisipasi di turnamen nasional meski sudah kalah di pertandingan kantou?

Saat pelatih Sakaki memberitahukan hal itu pada Hiyoshi dan yang lain, Atobe tidak ada di sana. Mereka semua berpencar mencari sosok buchou Hyotei itu di seluruh penjuru sekolah demi memberitahukan berita yang mungkin tidak bisa diterima Atobe ini.

Oshitari yang pertama menemukan sang diva duluan. Di lapangan klub tenis, berlatih sendirian. Tak berapa lama yang lain juga datang ke sana dan berusaha memberitahukannya berita itu.

"Kita akan mengikuti turnamen nasional!" Shisido yang berteriak pertama. Wajahnya begitu menampakkan semangat yang kuat.

Awalnya Hiyoshi tidak berniat untuk mengatakan sesuatu; membiarkan yang lain yang menggantikannya. Tapi tangannya gemetar begitu kuat sedaritadi—seperti ingin mengeluarkan segala sesuatunya.

"Kami ingin menunjukkan kekuatan kami yang sekarang dan membalas Seigaku!"

Atobe berhenti memukul bola setelah anak tahun kedua itu berteriak. _Menunjukkan_ dan _membalas,_ kah?

Atobe mengawasi seluruh temannya yang terus mengiyakan kata-katanya dan akhirnya matanya menemukan Hiyoshi. Mata anak itu kembali menunjukkan keyakinan penuh; belum seperti dulu, tapi sedikit demi sedikit akan sama. Sikapnya yang sangat tenang dan tidak terbawa arus itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan teriakannya tadi.

 _Apa ia sudah kembali seperti semula?_

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara Hyotei call gubahannya. Semua murid Hyotei menyemangati mereka semua dari gedung sekolah; bahkan sampai ada spanduk bertuliskan "Hyotei menuju turnamen nasional" segala.

Atobe mengangkat tangannya dan menjentikannya seperti biasa.

"Ikut aku menuju nasional!"

* * *

Pertandingan sengit antara Oshitari dan Momoshiro yang membuahkan kemenangan pertama bagi Hyotei telah membuat mereka yakin Hyotei bisa membalaskan kekalahan mereka sebelumnya.

Kali ini Hiyoshi sudah bukan pemain cadangan, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke court bersama dengan anak berambut merah—Mukahi Gakuto. Pelatih Sakaki memisahkan pasangan Oshitari-Mukahi dan memasangkan Mukahi dengan Hiyoshi.

Perubahan yang ekstrem namun masuk akal.

Jika diibaratkan dengan sesuatu hal, maka ide pelatih Sakaki memasangkan keduanya sama saja dengan bom bunuh diri. Mukahi yang cepat kelelahan dipasangkan dengan Hiyoshi yang terbiasa bermain cepat. Keduanya harus memaksa lawan untuk mengikuti pace permainan mereka yang tidak boleh membuang waktu.

Di lain pihak, Seigaku menempatkan Inui dan Kaidoh sebagai lawan mereka. Kesalahan fatal pun terjadi; Kaido sudah menjebak keduanya dalam permainan adu daya tahan.

Dan akhirnya keduanya kalah, lagi.

Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lelah, Hiyoshi tidak bisa menangis seperti dulu. Anak itu dan Mukahi justru masih terkapar di tengah lapangan dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal.

Dan entah sejak kapan Atobe tersenyum melihatnya.

* * *

Atobe pikir Tezuka akan memilih untuk bertanding ulang, namun ternyata salah; Tezuka dengan bodohnya mengirim bocah tahun pertama itu untuk menjadi lawannya.

Bicara bocah tahun pertama, tentu Atobe masih ingat saat kekalahan Hiyoshi. Ia tidak menganggap Echizen sebagai rivalnya karena ia yakin ia bisa menang melawannya.

"Jangan meremehkan Chibisuke." Hiyoshi mengingatkan, diliriknya Atobe yang mulai berjalan ke tengah court.

"Ngomong ke siapa kau?"

* * *

Rambut-rambut berserakan di sekitar court tempat Atobe berdiri. Ia yakin betul bahwa orang yang akan dicukur rambutnya—orang yang kalah taruhan—adalah bocah itu, tapi kenapa rambut yang ada di bawah ini seperti miliknya?

Sebelum Echizen menyukur rambut Atobe, semua anggota Hyotei memasang wajah kaget dan horror, tak terkecuali Hiyoshi. Memangnya siapa yang cukup gila untuk menyukur rambut sang raja?

Setelah Atobe tersadar dan mengingat kejadian pingsan—yang seperti sadar itu—akhirnya ia menerima kekalahannya.

 _Mungkin seharusnya aku mendengar katanya._

Dan lagi-lagi Atobe tidak sadar jika mata anak itu kembali kehilangan semangatnya.

* * *

Ketika mereka berniat untuk 'istirahat' dari tenis sementara, undangan pergi ke kamp u-17 justru datang seperti tidak mengizinkan hal itu terjadi. Atobe yang menjadi orang pertama yang mendapat kabar itu langsung menyuruh teman-temannya untuk segera bersiap-siap pergi ke sana.

Meskipun musim pertandingan sudah berakhir, Atobe berpikir bahwa pelatihan ini tidak buruk juga. Ia masih bisa bermain tenis dan mungkin saja ia bisa bertemu dengan rival-rivalnya.

Dan ternyata dugaannya benar; setidaknya ada 50 reguler dari masing-masing sekolah bertemu kembali di kamp pelatihan ini sembari memegang bola yang menandakan mereka berhak memasuki pelatihan ini.

Awalnya kamp ini terlihat seperti biasa seperti pemanasan dan _shuffle match_ , sampai akhirnya pelatih mental yang bernama Saito menyuruh mereka semua berpasangan.

Atobe sudah menduga bahwa Mukahi dengan Oshitari sedangkan Shisido pasti dengan Ootori, yang tersisa hanyalah Kabaji, Akutagawa, dan Hiyoshi.

 _Ah, Hiyoshi._

Anak itu sibuk mengamati reguler lain yang sudah mendapat pasangannya, mungkin ia sedang mencari orang yang sendirian supaya bisa dipasangkan dengannya. Tapi Atobe merasakan tidak ada niatan seperti itu padanya; dia terlalu pasif.

"Oi, Hiyoshi." Anak tahun kedua itu langsung menengok ke arah Atobe. "Berpasanganlah denganku. Biar aku, buchou dari Hyotei ini yang akan mengajarkan apa yang kau tidak tahu."

Wajah Hiyoshi tetap datar seperti biasanya bersamaan dengan tatapan matanya yang seperti tidak semangat itu. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Atobe-buchou."

Kata-katanya memang tidak terlihat seperti jawaban dari ajakan Atobe, tapi ia tahu betul bahwa anak itu mengiyakannya.

Pertandingan keduanya cukup memakan waktu dan tenaga. Hiyoshi yang biasanya tidak kuat dengan pertandingan lama pun bisa bertahan hingga skor tie-break 45-46. Atobe tidak mengajarkannya dengan kata-kata, ia cukup membiarkan pertandingan jangka panjang pada anak itu hingga ia bisa melewati batasnya.

Yah, jika dijelaskan secara singkatnya maka Hiyoshi kalah lagi.

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan oleh pelatih itu sebelumnya, siapapun yang kalah di pertandingan satu lawan satu maka harus segera meninggalkan kamp pelatihan ini. Karena Hiyoshi sudah kalah darinya, maka ia harus segera berkemas sekarang juga.

Atobe mengawasinya yang berjalan dengan sekumpulan orang-orang yang juga kalah sepertinya.

* * *

"—Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Yuushi jadi kau kutinggal dulu ya, Hiyoshi!" Mukahi pergi meninggalkan Hiyoshi sendirian di dalam kamar asrama. Anak itu masih merapihkan barang bawaannya ke dalam tas. Saat ini tidak ada suara sama sekali di sekelilingnya. Musim panas membuat angin tidak berhembus ataupun menyisir pepohonan.

Hiyoshi kembali mengingat apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama ini. Masuk klub tenis, menjadi reguler, turnamen kantou, turnamen nasional, kamp pelatihan u-17, Atobe…

 _Gekokujou_

Sudah berapa kali ia mengucapkan Gekokujou setiap kalah dari Atobe?

Hyotei memang benci pecundang, tapi Atobe kasus lain. Ia orang terkuat di klub tenis ini, figure seorang raja. Orang yang sudah memasuki level nasional, orang yang tidak terkalahkan, orang yang ingin Hiyoshi kalahkan.

Ia selalu menantang buchounya untuk bertanding dan hasilnya selalu sama. Kalah melawan Atobe adalah hal yang wajar. Tidak akan ada yang membuangmu dari regular hanya karena melawannya. Justru kau akan dikenal sebagai orang yang pantang takut karena berani bertanding di pertandingan yang jelas-jelas kau akan kalah.

Tapi Hiyoshi tahu betul bahwa perjuangannya tidak akan sia-sia selama ia berusaha. Dapat mengalahkan Atobe suatu hari adalah penghargaan terbesar baginya.

Dan kemudian turnamen kantou datang. Ia begitu cuek saat pertandingan dimulai, sepikiran dengan semuanya, ia juga yakin Hyotei akan menang.

Tapi saat perbandingan skor antar dua sekolah seri setelah pertandingan singles 1 berakhir, akhirnya Hiyoshi menampakkan sedikit minat; ada kemungkinan yang cukup besar baginya untuk bermain. Ia tidak ambil pusing saat tahu lawannya anak tahun pertama yang cebol dan sedikit belagu. Tujuan utamanya hanyalah mengalahkan Atobe! Yang lain hanyalah sebagai objek yang sudah seharusnya ia kalahkan.

Dan ternyata ia yang kalah.

Ia sudah tidak mau ingat kejadian setelahnya. Hari berganti dengan cepat hingga saat pertandingan nasional. Ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk membayar kekalahannya saat itu. Tapi apa yang ia dapat?

Kekalahan lagi.

Sombong sekali ia bilang pada Atobe bahwa ia ingin membalaskan kekalahan Hyotei namun nyatanya ia hanya menjadi beban _lagi._

Hari bergerak lagi sampai ia berdiri di kamp u-17 sekarang. Dengan Atobe yang mengajaknya berpasangan, dengan pemberitahuan selanjutnya bahwa mereka harus bertanding satu sama lain, dengan…

Kekalahan yang didapatnya lagi.

Atobe mengajarkannya untuk menjadi lebih kuat, ia tahu itu. Tidak perlu bagi buchou Hyotei itu untuk berpidato panjang lebar tentang filosofi menjadi buchou berkharisma, ia sudah bisa menjelaskannya dalam diam dan Hiyoshi bisa memahaminya, tapi…

Ada perasaan rendah diri yang begitu besar di benak Hiyoshi. Rasa kecewa pada diri sendiri atas pencapaian selama ini. Begitu mengecewakannya ia, kalah dan kalah, memasang sikap sok seakan ia bisa merubah keadaan. Menyedihkan.

Ia menekuk kakinya, tangannya memeluk lututnya sembari menundukkan kepala. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat seperti saat pertandingannya melawan Echizen selesai.

"Payah…"

Hiyoshi menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan rasa sedih yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan-tahan terus. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan itu layaknya pecundang. Begitu lemah.

Dia bukan cuma kalah sekali, tapi tiga kali.

"Jadi sekarang kau lebih suka menyimpan semuanya sendirian, ya?" Dari luar kamarnya terdapat orang yang bertanya padanya. Hiyoshi yakin sekali jika suaranya sudah cukup kecil sehingga tidak akan terdengar sampai keluar. Tapi kenapa dia—

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergi sana." Hiyoshi mengusap matanya yang sudah basah. Meskipun orang yang di luar itu tidak masuk ke sini, tapi ia merasa bahwa orang itu berdiri di depannya dan melihat wajahnya yang memalukan ini. "Tidak ada yang mengerti."

"Bodoh." Orang yang diluar menjawabnya. "Sudah jelas tidak ada yang mengerti jika kau tidak mengatakannya pada orang lain."

Awalnya Hiyoshi tidak tahu siapa orang di luar, namun kini ia sudah tahu ia siapa. Atobe. Tidak mungkin salah. Seharusnya ia mengacuhkan saja buchounya itu, namun perasaannya ingin mengeluarkan semuanya. Tapi ada satu masalah di sini; ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana.

"Aku bukan cuma kalah sekali, tapi tiga kali." Ia menggertakan giginya, berusaha menahan rasa kecewa yang takut akan keluar lagi. "Chibisuke, Inui-Kaidoh, dan kau…."

"Lalu?" Atobe yang tadinya berdiri di depan kamar tersebut kini menyenderkan punggungnya di depan pintu tanpa memedulikan gengsinya sama sekali. Ia tahu anak itu tidak berniat untuk mempersilakannya masuk jadi ia mengambil inisiatif seperti ini.

"Lucu, kan.." Hiyoshi tertawa kecil di sela-sela ucapannya. "Aku selalu berkata akan mengalahkanmu dan menjadi buchou Hyotei yang lebih darimu. Tapi apa hasilnya? Menyedihkan."

Mungkin Hiyoshi sudah tidak bisa menahannya, dari dalam kamar terdengar isakkan kecil yang jelas berasal dari anak tahun kedua itu. Atobe sedikit kaget saat mendengarnya dan perlahan rasa kaget itu berubah menjadi iba.

"Aku merasa benar-benar payah." Hiyoshi menyenderkan bahunya juga seperti Atobe. Ia memukul dinding di sebelahnya pelan. "Apanya yang calon buchou selanjutnya? Apanya yang kuat? Apanya yang—"

"Kau memang payah dan lemah." Atobe memotong ucapannya. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit. "Kau sudah membuat Hyotei kalah di pertandingan kantou yang seharusnya bisa kita menangkan. Kau juga kalah karena terjebak akal bulus Kaidoh, dan karena kau kurang kuat, kau juga kalah melawanku."

"Ya, itu kenyataannya." Hiyoshi menimpali, tidak tahu lagi harus menanggapi apa.

"Pada akhirnya gekokujyoumu cuma omong kosong. Aku jadi tidak yakin bisa menyerahkan Hyotei padamu."

"Ya…"

* * *

Atobe mendecak kesal. Sejak kapan anak ini menjadi pesimis begini? Ia seperti bukan bicara dengan Hiyoshi Wakashi yang terkenal sikap pantang menyerahnya. Padahal dulu ia selalu antusias menunggu pertandingannya melawan Atobe di hari selanjutnya; berharap bisa mengalahkannya.

Apa karena ia terus-menerus kalah ia jadi begini?

Kalah itu wajar. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang selalu menang. Atobe juga sudah sering mengalami kekalahan dulu. Bukan cuma Hiyoshi.

"Tadi itu ucapan yang akan kukatakan jika aku bisa menghindarkan Hyotei dari kekalahan. Pertandinganmu dengan Echizen bisa kupahami karena bukan cuma kau yang kalah melawannya, aku juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kekalahanmu dan Mukahi saat itu. Tidak ada kemunduran Hyotei yang menjadi kesalahanmu sepenuhnya."

Atobe berhenti sejenak, mencari kata-kata yang cocok untuk selanjutnya. "Dan untuk masalah kalah melawanku itu beda hal. Aku sangat menghargai keberanianmu yang selalu menantangku. Memangnya kau tidak pernah melihat papan skor saat pertandingan selesai? Kau yang awalnya selalu kukalahkan dengan skor love sedikit demi sedikit merangkak hingga sekarang bisa adu tie-break denganku. Bukankah itu berarti kau sudah berkembang pesat?"

Tidak ada respon dari dalam kamar. Atobe menduga anak itu pasti sedang mengingat ulang apa saja yang sudah ia capai selama ini. Hiyoshi terlalu sering melihat ke bawah dan hanyut dalam perasaan rendah diri, padahal jika ia menengok sedikit ke atas maka ia akan sadar bahwa telah banyak hal yang berubah padanya. Perubahan yang sangat berguna.

Ia yang awalnya enggan mengakrabkan diri dengan senpainya, ia yang cepat kelelahan, dan ia yang terbiasa meremehkan lawan, kini sudah berangsur-angsur menjadi orang yang sudah bisa Atobe akui dari segi kekuatan dan sikap.

"Terima kasih."

 _Oh?_

Atobe tersenyum lembut saat mendengar anak berambut coklat muda itu mengatakannya. Ia menghela napas lega, perasaan beratnya yang dari tadi bertengger di hatinya sebelum ke sini akhirnya hilang juga.

"Jadi kau sudah membetulkan raut wajahmu yang keliatan seperti anak cengeng itu?"

"Be-berisik!" Hiyoshi merespon dengan nada tegas dari sebelah sana. Jika saja Atobe melihat raut wajahnya maka ia bisa tahu bahwa anak itu sudah tidak sedih; ia justru malu, tapi Atobe bisa merasakannya meski tidak melihatnya. Sang diva hanya tertawa sebagai balasannya.

Kenapa ia senang saat anak itu kembali seperti semula?

Sebenarnya bukan hal penting bagi Atobe, tidak masalah jika anak tahun kedua itu sudah mencapai titik di mana ia harus menyerah. Pada dasarnya Atobe memang tidak terkalahkan, dan ucapan penuh idealismenya Hiyoshi terlalu menyilaukan sampai-sampai ia sendiri seperti tidak melihat kenyataan.

Anak itu tidak bisa ia anggap sebagai rival, bahkan sulit juga dibilang sebagai lawan yang ditunggu Atobe. Ia sudah punya peta pikiran sendiri tentang siapa-siapa saja yang bisa dianggap sebagai rival. Tezuka dan Sanada misalnya, mereka kuat dan semua mengakuinya, lawan yang setara dengan Atobe.

Hiyoshi seharusnya hanya menjadi penerusnya, kan? Tapi kenapa ia sampai mau membuang waktunya ke sini dan menyemangatinya?

Aneh. Ini sangat aneh.

"Lain kali saat kau merasa penuh tekanan, datang saja padaku." Atobe mulai berdiri, bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. "Coba kalo aku tidak datang ke sini, kau pasti makin berlarut-larut dalam putus asa. Akhirnya aku menyuruh Ootori menjadi buchou Hyotei karena ketidakmampuanmu."

"Aku sudah bilang terima kasih, kan." Hiyoshi meluruskan kakinya yang terus-menerus ia tekuk. "Pergi sana, aku mau beberes lagi. Untuk apa juga aku harus datang padamu?"

Atobe sedikit jengkel pada anak ini sekarang. Bukankah ini hal yang sangat langka, aku pikir siapa yang tidak senang sampai ke langit ketujuh saat seorang Atobe Keigo menghampirimu yang bersedih dan menyemangatimu? _Dibaikkin malah ngelunjak._

Tapi Atobe tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Hiyoshi memang begini apa adanya. Keras kepala dan belagu. Tapi disitulah menariknya ia.

 _Menarik?_

Entahlah. Atobe tidak tahu perasaan apa yang ada padanya sekarang. Terlalu membingungkan untuk dijelaskan.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu selangkah demi selangkah. Mulutnya seperti membuat kata-katanya sendiri.

"Karena aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang pasti lucu itu saat menangis."

Ia pasti akan mengetahui sebab-akibat dari sikapnya ini nanti. Tapi sebenarnya mudah jika ia mencoba memahami dirinya yang tanpa sadar terus memerhatikan sosok Hiyoshi Wakashi tanpa henti sampai sekarang.

Dan tanpa keduanya sadar, mereka tersenyum senang setelahnya.

 **End**

Ini… Fic apa sebenarnya. Flashfic… ya? Entah. Bingung banget kenapa ceritanya gak satu padu. Maklum sih, 3 fic WIP dipaksa jadi satu jadi begini wwkwkkw

Yah, kalo gak dipaksa nggak bakal nulis sampe jadi begini. Pasti ujung-ujungnya kaya ultah Atobe yang 'masih ada waktu', gataunya nyasar sampe jam 3 tanggal 5 okt.

AtoHiyo itu punya endless possibility. Banyak HCku yang belum tersampaikan jadi fic yang komplit. Ah, bikin romance tuh susah banget…

Udah deh segitu dulu. Sekali lagi, Happy AtoHiyo day 14/10/2016!

*edited due to fatal typo

-Reauvafs-


End file.
